


Slow Down

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Marriage, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Tornado Twins - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Slow Down

“Babe? I’m home!” Iris called as she walked in the front door. 

She had just returned to the Citizen from maternity leave but seeing as she was the boss, she was slowly easing back into it and only working half days. 

The loft was quiet which worried her. With two 10 week old babies there should be some noise, right? At least one of them was always fussing to be fed or changed. 

She quickly climbed the stairs, heart racing and walked into the twins room only to find it empty. 

“Barry?” she cried out anxiously. 

She made it to their room and there in their bed was Barry with the twins, both snuggled up on his chest while he leaned against the pillows propped up against their headboard. 

“Hey,” he whispered. 

She held her hand over her heart as she tried to steady her breathing. 

“Oh my god you had me worried sick. I couldn’t find you,” she whispered. 

He lightly chuckled as she sat beside him on the edge of the bed. 

“I mean there’s only so far we could’ve gone. But I get it. Sorry I worried you. They screamed every time I tried to put them down and leave the room and it just broke my heart. So I tried this and they fell right asleep. I can’t feel my arms anymore, are they still there?”

She laughed and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

“Scooch over and I’ll take one of them for you.”

She kicked off her shoes and cozied up beside her husband, taking the baby closest to her from his embrace.

Their tiny baby boy whined a bit and scrunched his hands in his face, clearly annoyed his slumber was being disturbed. 

“Shhh it’s ok baby,” Iris soothed. 

She placed him on her chest and rubbed a hand up and down his back. 

“I can’t believe they were both inside me just 10 weeks ago.”

“It’s pretty crazy.”

Barry gently shook out his arm to get the blood flowing and resituated his hold on their daughter. 

Iris leaned her head on his shoulder and admired their babies. 

“They’re pretty perfect aren’t they?”

“Mm that they are. It’s exhausting but then you look at their tiny faces and their little eyes and all of that goes away.”

“Yup. I was working on a really juicy lead I just got for a story, but all I could think about was getting back here and being with them. It’s going by so quickly already. I just wanna be as present in every moment as possible, not wish this time away. Cause even though it is exhausting and I have no idea what day or month or year it is, I know this part will be over before we know it. It feels endless and so temporary all at once.”

Barry turned his head towards her and kissed her forehead. She moved so he could kiss her lips.

It was sweet and tired and they both smiled in to it, breaking and kissing again, suspending the moment.

“I’m so happy I get to do this with you. _The_ Iris West. Four years of marriage and two babies later and I still have to pinch myself that it’s real.”

She lightly pinched his thigh. 

“Very real. And it’s _the_ Iris West- _Allen_. The Allen part is very, very important.”

“Very,” he echoed.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and appreciated this quiet, special moment with the love of her life and their two perfect babies.


End file.
